Con sabor a fuego
by Ms. Dragneel Li
Summary: Ella sabía que era peligro, todo en Natsu Dragneel indicaba peligro, pero ella quería cambiar su vida, ser libre y solamente Fairy Tail le permitiría aquella libertad tan necesitada; pero…¿Puedes ser libre cuando te encuentras con aquella peligrosa mirada?
1. Bienvenida a Fairy Tail

**_Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La historia es de mi completa autoría._**

* * *

––

**Con sabor a fuego**

Bienvenida a Fairy Tail

—

—

—

—

—¡Hijo de perra!— escupió el chico mientras golpeaba ferozmente al sujeto. —¡La próxima vez que usen nuestro nombre, te joderé la madre, maldito cabrón!—

—Tranquilo, llamitas— le dijo un chico pelinegro, sosteniendo al chico quien le pegaba brutalmente a uno que estaba en el piso tirado.

—¡Tsk!— exclamó con disgusto un chico de cabellos rosas. —¿Estos son los debiluchos quienes se están metiendo con nosotros?— preguntó con fastidio.

—Aunque no lo creas, sí— dijo con tranquilidad una chica de cabellos rojos.

—Son un fastidio— se expresó con molestia. —Ese viejo no habría enviado a eliminar algo mejor, no a esta basura— volvió a decir el chico pelinegro.

—¡Estoy encendido, quiero más pelea!— gruñó el chico pelirosa.

—Cállate, Natsu, ya hicimos nuestro trabajo, ahora tenemos que regresar— volvió a decir la pelirroja.

—No regresaré, tengo cosas más importantes las cuales hace— les dijo.

—Cuidado con lo que haces, el maestro siempre termina pagando tus platos rotos— le recordó el pelinegro.

—Nunca se lo he pedido, que no se meta en lo que no son sus asuntos— se quejó.

—Haz lo que quieras, nosotros regresaremos a dar las buenas noticias, solamente deja de meterte en problemas—

El pelirosa lo ignoró completamente, solamente le interesaba pelear, deshacerse de todos esos idiotas quienes intentaban ocupar el lugar que ellos tenían.

—No me digan que hacer o como comportarme— les gruñó mientras bajaba la mirada, pues en sus piernas alguien se acurrucaba y buscaba caricias. —Vamos, Happy— le dijo al pequeño gato al inclinarse y tomarlo en sus brazos.

—De verdad que me molesta la actitud de ese mocoso— se quejó el pelinegro al ver como el pelirosa se alejaba con aquel gato en brazos.

—Tranquilo, Gray, solamente está así por lo sucedido.

—Ha cambiado mucho desde la muerte de Igneel.

—Es normal, era su padre después de todo.

—Sí, pero está insoportable, Erza.

**–––––&****&&&&&&&****&&&&&&&**&–––––

—Entonces Natsu siempre hiso lo que quiso— dijo un hombre de cabellos azul. —Ese muchacho nunca va a madurar, Makarov.

—Ese mocoso inmaduro, no puedo creer, 23 años y sigue comportándose como un niño de 10 años— se quejó un hombre mayor, calvo y con bigotes.

—Bueno, tú lo mandaste a eliminar a esos sujetos— habló un hombre de cabellos castaños, tenía un poro en la boca.

—Si sigue así nunca seguirá los pasos de su padre, solamente será una vergüenza para su apellido, nunca podrá aceptar su responsabilidad— volvió e decir el hombre de cabellos azul.

—¿Cómo le fue a Cana?

—Sabes que tiene el mismo carácter que ese padre suyo, y cuando está ebria es aún más peligrosa, se encargó ella sola de todos.

—Si causó algún gasto, Gildarts se encargará de pagarlo— habló Makarov.

—Salud— le dijo una mujer de cabellos blancos cuando el hombre frente a la barra estornudó. —Parece que te enfermarás— le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba una cerveza.

—No, creo que alguien está hablando de mi— le dijo el hombre con alegría, pues se notaba un color roba en su rostro, prueba de su embriaguez. —Entonces el pequeño Natsu lo hizo de nuevo, ese chico tiene carácter— rio el hombre dando un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Debería aconsejarlo, Gildarts, desde la muerte de Igneel es a ti al único que escucha— el hombre de cabellos azul se sentó al lado del hombre.

—Ese chico— suspiró. —Natsu sabe que Igneel no murió— todos los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos. —Vamos, no tratemos a los chicos como si fueran idiotas, Natsu ya no es ningún mocoso, sabe que a Igneel lo mataron, que no murió—

—¿Cómo lo supo?— le preguntó la mujer de cabellos blancos.

—No sé, Natsu siempre fue impulsivo y amante de los peleas, supongo que tragarse el cuento que mataron a su padre, era un cuento no muy creíble, sabiendo como era su padre—

—En eso tienes razón— apoyó el hombre de cabellos azul. —Sabíamos que era muy difícil que Natsu creyera que Igneel murió.

**–––––&****&&&&&&&****&&&&&&&**&–––––

—No deberías darle alcohol a tu gato— decía una chica de cabellos azules al ver como el pequeño gato lamía la cerveza de un vaso. —Son tremendo compañeros— dijo observando como al lado del gato había un chico pelirosa, quien justo en aquellos momentos daba un sorbo de su cerveza. Le acarició bajo la cabeza al pequeño gato quien maulló emocionado por la caricia.

—Es un gato muy caprichoso, se encariñará contigo y le tendrás que dar un pescado— le dijo el chico mientras terminaba su cerveza. —No hagas eso— le ordenó al gato cuando este saltó a su mano y mordió unos de sus dedos, el pequeño animal le gruñó enseñándole los dientes. —Pequeño mimoso— se quejó mientras jugaba con el pequeño animal.

—Esto te lo dejaron— le dijo la mujer sacándose un paquete de dinero de entre los pechos—

El chico tomó el dinero que la chica le ofrecía y contó para luego introducírselo en unos de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Imbécil— susurró. No se molestó en mirar a los hombres que allí habían cuando estos silbaron, parecía que algo o alguien interesante acababa de llegar a aquel bar.

Apenas entró a aquel lugar, dudó de lo que acababa de hacer, se había escapado de casa, huido, no soportaba ni un segundo más estar bajo el yugo de su padre, no lo soportaba, sin embargo, ahora, viendo como aquellos hombres la miraban, como si fuera un pedazo de carne, se sintió insegura y con dudas respecto a lo que había hecho, y todo empeoraba cuando al llevar aquella ropa, nunca le tuvo que hacer caso a Michelle, vestirse de aquella manera al escaparse no era buena idea.

—Muñeca— escuchó un asqueroso piropo de unos de los sujetos que había en aquel lugar, pero no tenía de otra, tenía que buscar aquel sujeto llamado Natsu, era el único que la podía ayudar. —Ven preciosa, vamos a pasarla rico, nena— el hombre se había acercado y con un fuerte brazo, rodearla de la cintura.

—No me toques, asqueroso— le dijo con repugnancia y empujándolo. El asqueroso aliento a alcohol del hombre causó que su estómago se removiera.

—Entonces es una pequeña gatita— dijo otro hombre que se acercó al lado del otro. —Un cuerpito para el pecado— dijo con tono lujurioso mirando a la chica de arriba abajo.

—Pobre chica, es la primera vez que la veo por aquí— dijo la mujer al pelirosa, éste no se molestó en mirar a la chica, sin embargo, cuando escuchó la voz de la recién llegada, detuvo su juego con el pequeño gato azul el cual se empeñaba en morder su dedo, o por lo menos hacer el intento.

—¿Kinana, está ocupada la habitación?— le preguntó unos de los hombres a la peliazul.

—Cobra, te cobraré extra— le dijo sonriéndole.

—Vamos, muñequita, te daré una buena follada— le dijo el hombre moreno de cabellos castaños.

—¡Que no me toques, animal!— le gritó la chica cuando el hombre intentó acercársele. —Busco a Salamander— dijo.

—Vaya, entonces es una amiguita tuya— le dijo la chica en voz baja al pelirosa, éste por su parte detuvo los juegos con su gato.

—No sé quién sea ese, no me interesa, te encontrará bien follada— dijo con voz perversa.

—¿No harás nada?— le preguntó la peliazul al ver como el chico de piel morena de apodo Cobra se acercaba a la rubia.

—Su voz no se me hace familiar— suspiró el chico poniéndose de pie y así finalmente observando a la recién llegada. —Oh— susurró en voz baja cuando miró a la chica. Hermosa, una rubia y brillante melena la cual caía sobre sus hombros, unos profundos y grandes ojos chocolates, mejillas pálidas, una pequeña y perfecta nariz y su boca, tenía el labio superior fino y el inferior lleno. Su oscura mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo, mierda, tenía buenos pechos, su mirada siguió por su cintura, pequeña y acentuada, caderas perfectas, llevaba una minifalda, piernas largas y perfectas.

—Vamos, linda, no te hagas la difícil— le dijo el hombre.

—¿Salamander dijiste?— le preguntó el pelirosa con voz fuerte, causando que Cobra lo mirara, dejando de acercarse a la rubia.

—¿Eres Salamander?— apenas su chocolate mirada se encontrón con aquel hombre, algo en su interior se removió. Peligro, gritó su interior; la mirada del hombre era oscura, profunda y peligrosa.

—Sí— le dijo, ambos se observaron, la mirada de la chica era brillante, feliz.

—¿El mismo Salamander de FT?— volvió a preguntar y el chico solamente asintió. —¿Puedo verlo?— le preguntó con ilusión la chica rubia.

—Hey tú, la vi primero— dijo el hombre llamando la atención del pelirosa y la rubia.

—Cállate, Cobra— dijo otro hombre poniéndose al lado del chico. —¿No sabes quién es ese?—

—¡Bah!— dijo el chico sacudiéndose de hombros. —No me interesa— dijo con disgusto.

—Necesito que hablemos— dijo la chica rubia ignorando completamente al hombre llamado Cobra. Aunque su corazón le estaba gritando que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, su cabeza no escuchaba razones.

El pelirosa observó al otro sujeto con mirada penetrante y luego miró a la chica rubia, no conocía a la mujer pero sin duda, si la dejaba allí se enfrentaría a esos sujetas, especialmente a Cobra.

—Vamos a otro lugar— le dijo luego de analizarla. Se alejó de la chica para la barra donde tomó al gato. —Tú— le habló a Cobra. —Cuidado, imbécil— dijo con voz dura.

El hombre estaba por responderle pero la chica de cabellos azules se le acercó y se lo impidió, no era bueno que Cobra se metiera con ese chico, Cobra era peligroso, pero Salamander lo era aún más.

**–––––&****&&&&&&&****&&&&&&&**&–––––

—Natsu-san no regresó— decía una niña de cabellos azul, ella tenía una pequeña gata sobre su regazo.

—Es un idiota, seguramente todavía está descargando su furia— dijo una chica pelirroja.

—¿Erza-san, usted cree que Natsu-san pueda meterse en graves problemas?— le preguntó con preocupación.

—No te preocupes, Wendy, es un cabeza dura pero esperamos que no se meta en problemas— le dijo acariciándole el cabello a la niña.

—Desde que murió Igneel-san, él no es el mismo— dijo la niña con tristeza mientras acariciaba a su gata.

—No te preocupes, vamos a dormir, seguramente llega en la mañana— le dijo sonriéndole.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

—Claro, no hay problemas.

**–––––&****&&&&&&&****&&&&&&&**&–––––

—Quiero uno— le dijo decidida.

Observó a la chica con una ceja arqueada, ella no dejaba de observar el tatuaje que llevaba en el brazo.

—No me has dicho para que me buscas y tampoco me has dicho tu nombre.

—Mucho gusto, soy Lucy— se presentó la chica sonriéndole. —Quiero unirme a Fairy Tail.

—¿Lucy qué?— le preguntó con desconfianza.

—Lucy…..— dudó, desde el primer momento en cual había decidido aquello, supo que no sería nada fácil. —Lucy Heartfilia.

—Heartfilia— dijo con la mandíbula apretada, pues conocía aquel apellido perfectamente, todos conocían el apellido Heartfilia. —Eres familiar de Jude Heartfilia— no era una pregunta. —Olvídalo, niña— le cortó al ver que ella estaba dispuesta a hablar.

—No, espera…— le dijo tomándolo de un brazo al ver como el hombre se ponía de pie y tomaba al gato, dispuesto a marcharse. —Por favor, no te vallas.

—¿Sabes que es Fairy Tai? — le preguntó volviéndose a sentar y dejar al pequeño gato en la mesa.

—Sí— ella asintió.

—La hija de Jude Heartfilia quiere unirse a unos de los grupos más grande de mafiosos— dijo recostándose en la silla, ambos estaban en una cafetería. —¿Por qué?— le preguntó. —No cualquiera puede pertenecer a mi familia.

—Estoy cansada, no soporto a mi padre, no soporto seguir viviendo esa vida falsa, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer.

—Esa no es razón suficiente.

La chica suspiró, era un chico muy desconfiado. Busco en unos de los bolsillos de su corta falda donde sacó un papel y se lo entregó.

—Es una carta de mi madre, ella perteneció a Fairy Tail, ahí deja claramente que yo podría unirme en lugar de ella. Como vez, al final tiene la firma de Igneel Dragneel

El chico leyó con atención, sí, aquella era la firma de su padre, sin embargo, nunca supo de una Layla, ni siquiera en los registros del gremio estaban archivos de ella.

—Gato traicionero— susurró cuando el pequeño gato se hubo acercado a la mano de la chica la cual permanecía sobre la mesa, buscando una caricia por parte de la rubia.

—Nunca había visto un gato de color azul— le dijo mientras acariciaba al animal el cuan ronroneada feliz.

—¿Estás segura de querer pertenecer a Fairy Tail?— le preguntó con seriedad. La chica asintió con seguridad y él solamente suspiró, si la firma de su padre estaba en aquella carta, no podía hacer nada, ya el día de mañana se encargaría de preguntarle al viejo por Layla. —Bienvenida a Fairy Tail—

**_Continuará_**

* * *

_¡**Ohayo**!_, esta es mi segunda historia de Fairy Tail, es una historia en un universo totalmente alterno…La historia es un Natsu+Lucy, tendrán algunas parejas secundarias las cuales verán a través de los capítulos, mucho drama, soy fanática del drama y este no puede faltar :P….Celos, intrigas, lemon que tampoco puede faltar, no os preocupes, pondré advertencia en los capítulos si es necesario jijijij

Os veo en el siguiente capitulo

**_Dejen reviews, por favor :3_**


	2. Fairy Tail

**_Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La historia es de mi completa autoría._**

**Con sabor a Fuego**

**Capítulo 2:** Fairy Tail

—

—

—¡Yo, Natsu!— el pelirrosa dirigió su mirada al hombre que lo llamaba en aquellos momentos. —Ven, me gustaría hablar contigo!— dejó escapar un suspiro y se acercó al hombre, sentándose a su lado. —¿Puedo saber que tanto piensas?— le preguntó dando un sorbo de su bebida.

—Sólo…— ni siquiera él mismo sabía, no se sentía cómodo, no desde la llegada de esa rubia con aires de princesa, hacía una semana que estaba con ellos, el abuelo la había aceptado sin dudar al ver la carta de su padre.

—Ya veo, te incomoda la presencia de la señorita— finalmente obtuvo una intensa mirada del pelirrosa. —Es una niña muy linda—

—Oh, claro, y podríamos terminar de culo en la cárcel por tenerla aquí— dijo con completo desagrado. Se había fijado en la chica, una rubia voluptuosa, demasiado hermosa como para tenerla metida entre tantos hombres pervertidos, y claro, él no era ningún santo.

—Sin embargo, lleva aquí una semana y parece que siempre estuvo con nosotros— le dijo sonriendo el hombre. —Creo que nunca te había visto tan…— pero prefirió callar. —Vamos, vamos, no te había visto así hace mucho tiempo.

El pelirrosa no dijo nada, solamente entrecerró los ojos, sabía a lo que el hombre se refería. Lisanna. Lucy le recordaba a Lisanna, claro, la rubia era mucho más salvaje que lo que fue la otra chica.

—No se parecen en nada, esa rubia es…— lo pensó, tenía ya una semana conociéndola, pero era como si siempre ella estuvo entre ellos, estaba sorprendido, pues era una nenita rica, se supone que no estaba acostumbrada a aquello.

—Tiene algo más parecido a lo que tú tienes— sonrió complacido al ver al chico mirar hacia otro lado. —Entonces eso es lo que te preocupe— le dijo con un dejo de burla en la voz.

—Vaya, esto es inusual, flamita preocupado por unas faldas.

—No jodas— le dijo poniéndose de pie y con la clara intención de marcharse, mas al hacerlo, notó que una pequeña chica de cabellera azul corría hacia él con un gato azul entre sus brazos.

—Natsu-san— lo llamó.

—Wendy— dijo el chico. —¿Dónde está Charle?— preguntó confundido, pues la chica no tenía la pequeña gata blanca que siempre la acompañaba.

—Etto…— dijo con una mueca la cual el chico comprendió.

—Tú, pequeño gato malo— dijo tomando el gato azul. —¿Otra vez metiéndote con ella?— pero el gatito rápidamente buscó los dedos de su dueño y los mordisqueó.

—Igualito al dueño— se burló el pelinegro.

—Creo que esta vez, Charle fue muy ruda— le dijo Wendy

El pelirrosa observó a su gato, sí, este tenía un rasguño en el rostro.

—Otra vez— susurró Natsu, Happy no entendía que Charle no quería nada con él.

—Lo siento mucho, Natsu-san— se disculpó la niña muy apenada.

—No importa, él es muy testarudo— le dijo a la peliazul con una sonrisa mientras observaba al gatitio. —¿Eisenwald, está causando problemas, no?— le preguntó al hombre que seguía sentado. Éste solamente asintió, sabía el porqué la pregunta. —Creo que me haré cargo de esos idiotas.

—Ni lo pienses— protestó el chico recién llegado. —Yo me haré cargo de esos.

Natsu observó al de cabellos negros y sonrió burlonamente.

—Claro, le irás a enseñar tus miserias— le dijo, estaba por empezar a caminar hacia la salida, cuando sintió como alguien tomaba el borde de sus jeans.

—Yo quiero acompañarte— le dijo Wendy, mirándolo, su pequeño rostro no aceptaba un no como repuesta.

—Creo que no sería buena idea— intervino Macaco quien había escuchado la petición de la niña.

—Ni siquiera puedes cuidarte tú mismo— habló un hombre con un cigarro en la boca.

—No importa, yo puedo ir contigo— el chico prefirió ignorar lo dicho por los hombres y observó a Wendy, por lo general, ella no iba a negocios como los mayores, Wendy solamente tenía que preocuparse por sus estudios.

—Yo iré— dijo el pelinegro. —No puedes cuidar de Wendy, cabeza de lava—

—Cállate.

**–––––&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&–––––**

—¡No me importa donde tengas que buscar, Loke, te estoy pagando suficiente dinero como para que encuentres a mi hija!— gritaba un enfurecido hombre. Jude, Jude Heartfilia. —Una semana, Loke, mi hija lleva una semana desaparecida y no has sido capaz de encontrarla— le recordó.

—Discúlpeme, señor Heartfilia— se disculpó el hombre haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

—No necesito tu disculpas, necesito a mi hija aquí— le dijo con dureza. —Ahora retírate, espero que la próxima vez me traigas noticias— el hombre no dijo nada, solamente hiso una reverencia para luego salir por la puerta de aquel elegante estudio.

—Maldito vejete— dijo entre dientes. Ya le llegaría su día, ya llegaría el día que vería a Jude Heartfilia postrado ante él. —Maldita seas, Lucy Heartfilia— siguió susurrando, maldita mocosa y sus caprichos, el día que le pusiese una mano encima le enseñaría todos los modales que no le hubo enseñado su padre, lo juraba. El sonido de su celular le obligó a llevar una mano a su chaqueta y atenderlo. —¿Encontraron a la mocosa?— preguntó directamente. _—"Lo siento señor"—_ se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, repuesta que hizo maldecir al hombre. —Quiero respuestas, Aries— dijo y cortó la comunicación, necesitaba saber el paradero de esa mocosa.

**–––––&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&–––––**

—¿Y Natsu?— preguntó la rubia al tomar asiento en la barra.

—Está haciendo un trabajo— le dijo una muy sonriente Mirajane al poner un refresco frente a la rubia.

—¿Un trabajo?— llevaba una semana allí, no parecía una banda de mafiosos, parecían muy normal, hasta habían niños los cuales asistían al colegio como personas normales, había pensado cosas diferentes.

—Ya sabes, tenemos muchos enemigos, hay personas que no quieren pagarnos, Natsu disfruta hacerlos entrar en razón.

—No me digas que…— la chica asintió sonriendo. —Pensaba que….— dudó. —Buenos, ya sabes, que no llegaban a ese extremo.

—Pues no siempre, pero a veces no nos queda de otra, tenemos que proteger lo nuestro, Lucy, así somos los miembros de Fairy Tail.

—Ya veo.

—Sé que quieres unirte a nosotros, pero tienes que estar segura de lo que harás, no siempre puedes entrar y salir, según el maestro, el caso de tu madre fue uno muy especial, se enamoró de un civil.

—¿Y si alguien se enamora de alguien enemigo?

—Eso no puede suceder, enamorarte de algún enemigo no es algo que puedas hacer, no podemos correr con que alguien tenga información de nuestra familia.

—¿Qué hacen si no pueden controlarlo?

—Ambos tienen que salirse de la mafia, abandonarlo todo, si alguno de los dos se niega, cada uno se queda con su respectiva familia, si ambos se niegan, en el peor de los casos, alguien tiene que morir.

La rubia al escuchar aquello tragó, realmente no pensaba que fuese así.

—Todavía estás a tiempo— y esto lo dijo nuevamente mientras sonreía.

—No te preocupes, mi único familiar es mi padre y una prima a la que no veo hace bastante tiempo, mi padre solamente está interesado en tener a una hija sumisa, que haga todo lo que el demande.

—Pero eso suena más como un berrinche de niña rica— dijo pensativa llevándose un dedo bajo la barbilla.

—No quiero llevar esa vida, estoy casi segura que en un futuro planeará casarme con algunos de sus socios, la sola idea me da asco.

—Bueno, supongo que esa si es razón. Aquí hay muchos chicos guapos, seguramente podrás escoger uno— dijo con picardía. La albina se inclinó, desapareciendo tras la barra, buscando entre un cajón. —Aquí está— dijo sonriendo, volviendo a erguirse.

—¿Una llave?— preguntó.

—Es la llave de tu nuevo apartamento— le sonrió.

—Pero pensaba….

—Creemos que estás acostumbrada a otras cosas, no puedes negar que vienes de la alta sociedad, seguramente te guste tu privacidad, en Fairy Hill no la tendrás mucho— rió. —El apartamento está amueblado, es un octavo piso en un lujoso edificio y tiene dos habitaciones— le entregó la llave.

**–––––&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&–––––**

No pudo evitar emocionarse cuando estuvo en el apartamento, espacioso, con decoración y muebles blancos, el aire olía a pura colonia masculina, parecía un apartamento de soltero, pero no prestó realmente atención, se había ido a la habitación principal y emocionada, se había tirado en la grande y muy espaciosa cama, fue allí donde notó que en la cama había una bufanda blanca. Seguramente el departamento estaba recién abandonado, pues Mira le había dicho, que unos de los chicos lo había ocupado, que había sido un regalo de su padre. Vaya regalo, para ser de la mafia vivía como niño rico.

Se quitó la camisa, dejando desnudo su torso, Erigor le había dado buena pelea el muy maldito pero finalmente le había pateado el culo, salvado estaba por el simple hecho de que al final Wendy le había sugerido que llamaran en anónimo a la policía y que ellos se encargaran de esos malditos. El traicionero de su gato había regresado con Wendy, ese gato no entendía, mujer que te rechaza, no le suplicas, pero Happy no entendía aquello, estaba babeando por la gata blanca de Wendy.

Necesitaba tomar una ducha, estaba hecho un asco, fue hasta su habitación y apenas estuvo allí, notó cosas extrañas, primero, dos maletas, una rosa y otra rosa con negro, segundo, había roba de mujer en unos de los muebles de su habitación, se acercó al mueble, una minifalda jean de color amarillo, un top verde y un sujetador blanco. _"Talla pequeña no es" _una ladina sonrisa cubrió sus labios al pensar aquello. ¿Qué diablos hacía ropa femenina en su apartamento, en su habitación? No llevaba mujeres allí, si quería follar iba a un hotel o a casas de ellas, su apartamento era sagrado. Y lo tercero que notó fue cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia la cama, alguien dormía allí, y claro, el frío del aire acondicionado solamente se lo confirmaba. Apartó un poco las sábanas, dejando ver el rostro de la chica.

—Mirajane— dijo entre dientes. Estaba segura que la mujer de cabellos blancos tenía que ver en aquello, todavía se preguntaba qué había pasado con aquella copia de llave de su apartamento, era claro que ahora sabía quién la tuvo en todo aquel tiempo. Miró a la rubia, vaya mujer descuidada, pensó, dormía sin ninguna preocupación en cama ajena.

Ignoró a la chica quien dormía en su cama, fue al cuarto de baño donde dejó la camisa que se había quitado en la sala y luego se terminó de desnudar para meterse a la regadera. No había nada mejor que sentir los calientes chorros de aguas enjuagando sus músculos luego de una pelea, dejó que el agua enjuagara su rostro y mojara sus cabellos, sí, no había nada mejor que aquello luego de una pelea. Cuando terminó tomó una toalla de unos de los cajones, envolviéndose la cintura mientras tomaba una más pequeña para secarse el rostro y torso.

—¿No piensa despertar?— se preguntó, frotándose el cabello con la pequeña toalla. La podría llevar a la otra habitación, pero estaba demasiado cansado, aparte, porqué se tenía que molestar con esa mujer. Sin dudarlo, se metió bajo a la cama, bajo las sábanas, completamente desnuda, mas para su sorpresa, descubrió que la chica solamente estaba en bragas. — Y luego nos llaman a nosotros pervertidos— dijo en voz baja, apoyando el codo en la almohada y sobre su mano su mejilla para poder mirar a la chica al correr un poco las sábanas. —No creo que importe si la observo un rato— sonreía mientras su oscura mirada era cubierta por un brillo malicioso. La chica se movió, seguramente sentía el frío en sus pechos y le molestaba, pero el chico no pareció preocuparle, no soltó las sábanas y no apartaba la mirada del cuerpo de ella.

**–––––&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&–––––**

—¿Lucy, vivir con Natsu?— preguntaba una sorprendida Erza. —¡Pero maestro!— exclamó.

—Aunque Lucy sea hija de Layla, ella no pertenece a Fairy Tail, no nació entre nosotros, mientras menos involucrada esté, será mejor.

—¿Pero por qué con Natsu?— quiso saber la pelirroja.

—Lucy es la responsabilidad ahora de Natsu.

—¡Viejo!— dijo un alarmado Gray. —Desde la muerte de Igneel Natsu no sabe más que pelear— le recordó.

—Pero no siempre fue así, yo confío que al tener un poco de responsabilidad piense las cosas antes de actuar— los presentes guardaron silencio. —Ahora ya todo está claro, no importa que suceda, Lucy será responsabilidad de Natsu— los presentes no dijeron nada, solamente se dispersaron, cada uno volviendo a lo que hacían y otros saliendo del lugar para ir a dormir, pues ya era muy tarde.

—¿Verdaderamente crees qué es buena idea dejarle a la chica a Natsu?— preguntó Gildartz, pues fue el único que quedó al lado del maestro.

—No— se quejó el hombre, haciendo reír al otro. —Es una completa locura— aceptó.

—Es una medida excesivamente drástica, probar al chico de esa manera, tiene 23 años, estoy seguro que terminará enredado en la cama con Lucy— rió. —Los jóvenes si saben como vivir la buena vida.

**–––––&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&–––––**

La chica se movió, estirándose bajo las sábanas, no quería despertar, había dormido tan bien, era justo como si estuviera en su propia cama, buscaba una mejor posición para continuar durmiendo, pero al hacerlo, unas de sus manos tocó lo que parecía un brazo. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, y rápidamente su perdida y desenfocada mirada se enfocó en algo muy poco común. Una revuelta cabellera rosada, una fuerte espalda desnuda.

¿Ese no era Natsu? Se preguntó, tenía el tiempo suficiente como para reconocer ese cabello. ¿Qué hacía él allí, en la misma cama que ella? Vio como el hombre se movía, no podía ver su rostro, le daba la espalda. Cerró los ojos, haciéndose la dormida cuando el chico giró entre las sábanas para quedar frente a ella.

—Ahh, entonces no has despertado— su voz fue ronca, muestra de que acababa de despertar. —Siempre es bueno amanecer con una mujer hermosa.

_—¿Qué hace?—_ gritó mentalmente cuando sintió como el chico llevó una mano a su cuello y deslizó un dedo hasta las sábanas donde se ocultaban sus pechos, haciéndola recordar que apenas tenía unas pequeñas bragas.

—Que sueño tan profundo— dijo sonriendo. Acercó el rostro al cuello de la chica, besando lentamente.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, arqueándose de manera inconsciente cuando sintió la caliente boca en su cuello.

—Si te sigues haciendo la dormida, voy a follarte— le dijo contra su cuello, dirigiendo unas de sus manos sobre su pecho, justo sobre las sábanas.

—Entonces eres un violador también— dijo abriendo los ojos. ¿Qué sucedía? No tenía que tener esa reacción, más sintiendo el rostro caliente como lo sentía.

—Sí, en mis ratos libres me divierto follando y violando a chicas— el brillo malicioso en la mirada verde del chico le dijo que éste no bromeaba. —¿Qué haces en mi apartamento?— se irguió, saliendo de la cama, dejando su desnudo y duro cuerpo ante la mirada de la chica.

—¿Podrías cubrirte no?— le reclamó, apartando la mirada del desnudo cuerpo. Músculos, duros y bien puesto, evitó mirar entre las fuertes piernas, no tenía porqué ver aquello, pero no pudo evitar mirar aquel perfecto y apretado trasero cuando el hombre le dio la espalda.

—No, es mi apartamento— dijo con simpleza.

Claro que no, se veía muy cómodo estando desnudo, no tenía nada de que avergonzarse, pensaba la chica, no había visto a muchos hombres desnudos, no tenía experiencia en ese campo, pero estaba segura que ver a Natsu Dragneel desnudo no tenía comparación alguna.

—¿Quién te dio la llave.

—Mira-san, dijo que este apartamento estaba desocupado— le dijo sentándose en la cama mientras se cubría con las sábanas.

—Supongo que por eso estás desnudas, en _mi_ cama.

—¡No seas imbécil, no sabía que este apartamento estaba ocupado!— le gritó, sonrojada. El hombre la había visto, estaba segura.

—Ya que vamos a vivir juntos, podrías hacer el desayuno, justo ayer el abuelo me quitó mi mucama.

—¡Pero qué dices!— no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo, ella no sabía cocinar, nunca lo había hecho. —No seré tu chacha— le reclamó, poniéndose de pie mientras se enredaba en las sábanas, pero al hacerlo, tropezó con esta y calló nuevamente hacia la cama, haciendo que la sábanas se deslizara por sus pechos y quedaran libres ante la atenta mirada del hombre.

—Sí, también puedo desayunar tu cuerpo, no tengo problemas— sonrió de manera pervertida.

—No intento ofrecerte mi cuerpo como desayuno, idiota— se puso de pie con rapidez, cubriéndose.

—Entonces haz algo de desayunar antes que se me antoje comerte a ti— le advirtió con perversidad, se encaminó hacia el baño y se perdió por la puerta de este.

**Continuará**

* * *

Lamento la larga espera, no sabía como continuar la historia, pero ya me vino una idea clara de lo que quiero aquí. Sí, amo a Natsu de malo y pervertido, estoy segura que bajo esa facha de chico desentendido, tiene también lo pervertido jijiji…Como ven, no será algo lindo ni mucho menos, son mafiosos, en algún momento se han tenido que quitar a enemigos de arriba, no son santos, pero claro, no todo lo que lo rodea es malo, pero tampoco es bueno, tienen un perfecto balance, llegando aparentar personas aburridas y sin más, según lo que le dice Mira a Lucy jajaja.

Como ven, Natsu no será de los que pierden el tiempo, le importó que Lucy estuviese durmiendo para verla y luego que se estuviese haciendo la dormida para aprovechar la oportunidad jajaja….Es rápido el chico.

**Gracias por esos lindos reviews, espero que también les guste este capitulo**


End file.
